


Older and perhaps wiser

by Cicuta_virosa



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Melora and Julian meet again





	Older and perhaps wiser

They’re older when they meet again. Wiser, perhaps not, but older, beaten down by the Dominion war and by dozens of others trials, beaten down but still alive, kicking, still ready to go back into the fray.

Melora is a commander now, serving as science officer on the USS Rütlischwur and Julian is the Federation Ambassador on Cardassia, which means he’s too busy most of the time playing diplomat to practice his life calling as a doctor. He would have refused the title if he wasn’t one of the most fluent in Cardassian culture. Who would have predicted that, all those years ago, when he was arguing about Goethe and Shakespeare with Garak?

They’re older, but the spark is still there.

And this time, they follow it. They have served long enough, perhaps it’s time they find something for themselves, something that, for once, isn’t more work or more duty.

As in a mirror of what happened before, the doctor conceives a treatment to adapt a being to another gravity, but it’s a deformed mirror. He’s the one who goes through the change, who burn his bridges.

He follows her, right to the Elaysian world and he never looks back.


End file.
